


the odds

by ElasticElla



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Background Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on a case in Miami when Reid finally decides there is enough evidence to support his <i>Morgan and Garcia are actually dating</i> theory that it's worth asking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the odds

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/662062.html)  
> nebulous timeline, set sometime when prentiss was on the team post-doyle

They're on a case in Miami when Reid finally decides there is enough evidence to support his _Morgan and Garcia are actually dating_ theory that it's worth asking about. Both individuals have appeared to be happier lately- Garcia has been painting her nails increasingly brighter yellows and oranges and pinks, and Morgan has been smiling 4.6% more often around the bullpen. Garcia has been avoiding group outings as of late, already having plans, and Morgan has neglected to mention any new one-night stands in the last two months and four days.  
  
Most tellingly perhaps though is that they no longer flirt outrageously over the phone: babygirls have turned into Garcias, and my most sculpted Adonises to Morgans. And Spencer can't help the bitter thought that they probably went to Rossi to find out how _not_ to get in trouble for fraternization. It shouldn't sting so much. Reid _knew_ it was a terrible idea to develop a crush on Morgan, the odds of anything ever happening, much less ending happily were too dismal to consider. (Well, reconsider. 2.352% and 0.00004% respectively.)  
  
Morgan's just hung up, and they're alone cleaning up the borrowed space before flying back to Quantico. It's the optimal time to ask, and Reid knows if he doesn't it'll bug him all weekend.  
  
“So Garcia seems a lot happier lately.”  
  
Morgan raises an eyebrow, and Reid wants to smack himself. He was a profiler for god's sake, they both were- he could do better than this.  
  
But then Morgan's grinning, easy and loose. “Yeah, new romance will do that.”  
  
“Right,” Reid says, feeling like he's fourteen in college all over again. “Good for her,” he adds on, a little late but sincere. ( _For you_ would have been too much of a lie, and _for both of you_ \- well, he mine as well just dance on Morgan's desk naked.)  
  
The plane ride back is fairly quiet, due to high winds they aren't able to take off until eleven pm, and most of them are sleeping in their seats. Only Morgan and Prentiss are awake, quietly playing cards. Morgan is ribbing Prentiss about something or other, and she looks so happy- so much like before Doyle that Spencer wonders if he's not already asleep, dreaming.  
  
.  
  
Spencer started referring to all of his teammates by their last names inside his head precisely two minutes and thirteen seconds after meeting Derek Morgan.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
.  
  
Spencer knows sexuality is complex and highly subjective, and certainly doesn't feel a need to follow logical pathways. He also knows that Morgan thinks of himself as bisexual and refuses to let any of his past abuse change that.  
  
Still, Spencer almost wishes-  
  
.  
  
They get back from Maine around ten pm on a Friday, and JJ's already out the door to her son before Prentiss can say 'margaritas'. Hotch and Rossi are driving back- Hotch's old ear injury playing up again, and Rossi refusing to let him drive the whole way. It makes for a more relaxed air around the office as they do some last minute paperwork, and Garcia flounces in with a wide smile.  
  
“I have missed you my sweetling!” she says, and Reid is just masochistic enough to look up- but Garcia is clasping Prentiss not Morgan. There's a tiny bit of pink in Prentiss's cheeks, and she presents the gaudiest pen Spencer's ever seen with a little snow globe on top amidst white fluff. Garcia accepts it with a squeal and loud kiss, and Spencer looks away, eyes landing on an amused Morgan.  
  
“C'mon pretty boy, if they're finally checking the office off their list, we don't wanna be here for that.”  
  
“Derek Morgan!” Garcia yelps in a faux-scandalized tone, and Prentiss chucks a pad of sticky notes at his head.  
  
“Uh huh, have a lovely evening ladies,” Morgan says, and Reid follows him out with a weak wave and smile to the women.  
  
“What's bugging you?” Morgan asks in the elevator, and Reid goes with the first thing he _should_ have thought.  
  
“Aren't they breaking regulation twenty-four, subsection-”  
  
Morgan's laugh cuts him off, and Reid's eyebrows arch. It wasn't like De- _Morgan_ to disregard his friends' future careers so simply.  
  
“Do you still not check your work email?”  
  
Reid blushes, and the elevator comes to a stop unlike his stomach. “I um- Garcia usually prints it out if it's important.”  
  
Morgan snorts, “The fraternization rules have been amended to only matter in cases of boss-employee relationships.”  
  
“Oh,” Reid squeaks out, trying not to redo the math on chances of him and Morgan maybe getting together now. (Too late. 5.289% and 0.0127%. They're still long odds, and Spencer tries to remind himself of that rather than thinking about the significant difference to the happily ever after number.)  
  
“So,” Derek says, slinging a heavy arm around his shoulders. “want to grab a coffee?”  
  
Spencer's eyebrows come together, “You don't drink coffee after seven pm unless we're working a case because it keeps you up too late-”  
  
“Spencer,” Derek says, stopping in the parking lot, and pivoting so they're facing each other. The arm is off his shoulders, a light chill setting in and Reid struggles not to start fidgeting. “I'm asking you on a date.”  
  
“I thought you were dating Garcia.”  
  
“What? I'm sorry, you lost me,” Morgan says, and Reid flushes, staring down at his shoes. It's been seventeen days since he accidentally said something he didn't mean to, two years and five months and three days since it was to someone he was romantically interested in.  
  
“Hey,” Morgan says softly, hands on his shoulders, heavy and warm and comforting. “Talk to me.”  
  
“It made sense. You- you wanting to date me doesn't make any sense.”  
  
“Okay. Well why did you think Garcia and I made sense?”  
  
And that- Reid can do that, that's easier, and he feels himself relax at the conversation's turn. “You call each other pet names-”  
  
“Try again pretty boy,” Morgan gently interrupts.  
  
“-and flirt all the time,” Reid finishes.  
  
Morgan smirks, “I believe you were the one that referred to me flirting with Garcia as 'leading a good woman on for no reason than to further inflate my oversized ego'.”  
  
Reid searches his memory, and the moment comes back with a dark flush. “I might have been drunk and jealous,” Reid admits, not meeting Morgan's eyes. “I'm sorry about that.”  
  
“It's okay. Look, Spencer, I want to date you because I like you. It's okay if you don't want to, we can both go home and pretend this conversation never happened.”  
  
“I couldn't,” Reid says, too quick again- the words barely formulated in his mind before they pass his lips. “I'd like that,” he adds, and it's less nerve-wracking to meet Derek's eyes.  
  
''Good,” Derek says, and his thumbs stroke up the back of Spencer's neck, anticipation quickening his pulse. “I'd like to kiss you now,” Derek says, and before he can, Spencer's already leaned forward, brushing their lips together and placing his hands on Derek's back lightly.  
  
There aren't many times in Spencer's life when he can honestly say he was completely focused on one thing. They're pretty much all negative situations- from pure terror or hard drugs- but Derek's mouth is like magic, and everything else just fades away. Derek's lips gently tug at his lower lip as his hand slides up to cup the back of his head, and Spencer's heartbeat stutters, arousal flooding his system.  
  
The kiss breaks as he's beginning to feel lightheaded, and Spencer's pretty sure his brain might be broken too which is both ridiculous and nearly accurate enough to almost make him laugh, a soft breathless wheeze coming out instead.  
  
“Alright baby?”  
  
Spencer grins, “Safer than a handshake.”  
  
And with a chuckle, Derek walks them to his car. “You are _definitely_ not getting any more coffee tonight.”


End file.
